A theoretical study was carried out to determine the role of cell surface curvature on the observed diffusion rate of membrane proteins using fluorescence photobleaching recovery. For the particular surface used which has a similar geometry to natural microvillous membranes, it was found that the assumption that the membrane is planar does not affect the calculated diffusion constant to a large extent.